White Carnation
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: Bunga anyelir putih tersimpan dalam hati Hiruma untuk satu orang. Satu orang yang sangat istimewa. Oneshot. OOC over limit. Going to sad ending. RnR, please?


Hua~ pengen bikin family~ Walaupun hari ibu masih sangat-sangat-sangat lama, tapi pengen buat~! *digorok karena maksa* Yah, ini adalah fic spesial buat ibu saya yang mau promosi ke Thailand dan Vietnam. Good luck, mom~ ^o^

Warning : lil' OOC. Longoneshot. *plakplak*

**White Carnation**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro-Murata Yuusuke

Phantomhive ©

**Dedicated for my mother, Diah Permata Wijayanti. Good luck, mom. =)**

-normal POV-

"Ibu! Lihatlah apa yang kubawa untukmu, bu!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berlari kencang, berusaha memasuki pekarangan rumahnya secepat mungkin. Pada tangannya terdapat serangkai bunga anyelir putih, terikat dengan indah pada tangkainya. Wajahnya menampakkan kebahagiaan walaupun peluh menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ibu! Ibu! Lihatlah bu, aku membawakanmu sesuatu!" teriaknya, suaranya menggema di koridor rumah berlantaikan kayu tersebut. Namun teriakan bocah itu tak terbalas, justru kesunyian yang menyambutnya. Tidak biasa memang, mengingat rumah akan selalu ramai saat dia pulang sekolah. Tapi… sepertinya hari ini tidak. Apakah ibunya sedang pergi ke pasar?

"Hiks…hiks…" kemudian anak laki-laki itu mendengar suara isak tangis. Dia terperanjat. Apakah ibunya? Dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah isak tangis itu. Bunga anyelir masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Matanya menyipit, berusaha mencari sosok yang mengeluarkan suara isak tangis tersebut.

Dan kakinya membawa si pemilik ke dapur. Anak itu terperanjat saat melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat terduduk, menangis. Dia mendekati anak perempuan itu. Matanya membulat mendapati sosok lain yang terbujur kaku disana. Darah merah pekat menyelimuti bagian depan tubuh itu. Tangannya tergeletak tak berdaya, matanya tertutup. Tubuh itu terlihat kosong, terlihat tanpa nyawa.

"Yuuki… ibu…" lirih bocah itu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena ketakutan. Wajah gembiranya terhapuskan. Disana terpatri wajah khawatir dan ketakutan. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya bertambah banyak.

"Kakak… ibu… meninggal…" dan bunga anyelir putih yang dia genggam terjatuh pada genangan darah sang ibu, membuat warna bening anyelir itu ternoda dengan merah.

"Ibu…"

Phantomhive ©

"IBU!" suara pemuda itu memecah hening yang menyelimuti apartemen pagi itu. Matanya membelalak kaget, menatap nanar pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Tangan panjangnya terjulur, berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Peluh dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat tubuh bagian atasnya berkilat karena air. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, tak tertata.

'Hanya mimpi…' ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya. Matanya kemudian menatap kearah jendela yang tirai silvernya tersingkap. Ternyata langit masih begitu gelap. Navy blue dengan hiasan titik-titik silver yang terangkai menjadi konstelasi bintang masih menghiasi langit. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari kasur empuknya yang besar. Kantuk telah tersedot habis dari tubuhnya. Mimpinya barusan membuatnya segan untuk kembali berbaring. Mimpi itu selalu dilihatnya setiap tanggal 13 Juni. Mimpi buruk yang selalu menodai kanvas kehidupannya, menorehkan warna hitam pada warna-warni kehidupannya yang indah. Ya, peristiwa dimana ibunya meninggal dengan mengenaskan.

Tangannya meraih HP yang tergeletak disamping bantalnya. HP-nya berpendar, memperlihatkan pemberitahuan.

_Three missed call from Anezaki Mamori_

_13__th__ June. Don't forget_

"Ck. Miss call sebanyak ini? Mau apa dia?" gerutunya kesal. Tangannya kembali mengacak rambutnya, menambah tingkat keberantakan pada rambutnya. Mata hijaunya mengerling kearah jam dinding. Jam enam lebih dua menit. "Masih jam enam dan dia sudah meneleponku sebanyak tiga kali? Dasar cewek sialan." Desahnya, berusaha mencari tombol yang dia gunakan untuk menelepon.

"Moshi-moshi? Anezaki kan? Woy manager bego! Sadar jam dong. Kau merusak sabtu pagi sialanku dasar bodoh!" umpatnya keras-keras setelah Anezaki mengangkat teleponnya. Nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah saking jengkelnya.

"_Ah? Gomenne… Katamu kita mau beli peralatan Amefuto? Hari minggu kan? Jadi tidak?"_ jawabnya dengan suara lembut, meskipun Hiruma telah mendampratnya habis-habisan. Hiruma tertegun mendengar perkataan Anezaki. Dia mengerutkan kening, kemudian mendecih.

"Ck. Tidak jadi hari minggu. Hari ini.." jawabnya singkat, masih dengan nada kasar. Di seberang terdengar suara erangan pelan, tanda tidak setuju.

"_Yaah… tapi aku ada acara…Kenapa mendadak hari ini sih?_"

"… Karena ini tanggal 13 Juni, bego."

Phantomhive ©

Langit berwarna navy blue telah sirna, tergantikan oleh biru muda cerah yang menenangkan. Bintang-bintang yang berpendar keperakan juga telah terlelap, tenggelam dalam selimut biru langit yang mengalahkan sinar keperakan mereka. Sebagai ganti para bintang, kini kapas putih bersih terbang tanpa beban di tirai biru muda cantik. Menciptakan kombinasi indah yang tak bisa ditiru oleh manusia manapun.

Dibawah langit yang begitu cerahnya, pemuda berambut keemasan itu duduk manis. Bench dibawah pohon rindang menjadi pilihannya. Matanya yang sehijau dedaunan menatap layar laptopnya tajam. Mulutnya tertutupi oleh gelembung hijau turkois yang tercipta berkat permen karet mint sugar free kesayangannya. Sedangkan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik dan kurus menari liar di lantai dansa bernama keyboard. Pemuda ini, kentara sekali sedang serius.

"Hiruma-kun! Hiruma-kun!" suara seorang gadis terdengar dari sisi kanan si pemuda itu. Matanya kemudian menangkap bayangan seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata biru cerah. Hiruma tersenyum, meletuskan gelembung permen karetnya. Jari-jarinya yang lincah berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya.

"Kau lama sekali manager sialan." Ujarnya sambil memamerkan seringai kemenangan saat gadis itu terengah-engah kecapekan. Nafasnya berlari liar sementara dia duduk disampingnya. Kemudian tangan panjang pemuda itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya, yang langsung disambut oleh gadis itu.

"Puah! Segar…" desahnya nikmat setelah air mineral itu menghapuskan dahaga yang menyerangnya. Peluh yang membasahi keningnya dihapusnya menggunakan sapu tangannya. Kemudian tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengikat rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai indah dibahu. Setelah rambutnya terikat sempurna, matanya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sih yang mendadak mengajak keluar. Nah, ayo sekarang kita beli peralatan amefuto-nya." Ujar gadis itu setelah nafasnya tertata rapi. Saat dia mulai beranjak, tangan panjang Hiruma menahannya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap duduk.

"Kita nggak beli peralatan amefuto hari ini. Aku mengajakmu untuk hal lain." Ujarnya pelan tanpa menatap mata safir si gadis. Mamori menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu?"

"Kita… akan berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Phantomhive ©

_Victoria Restaurant_

Dua pasang manusia itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam _entrance_ sebuah restoran. Dilihat dari gerbangnya saja sudah terlihat bahwa restoran ini adalah restoran VIP. Restoran kelas atas. Mata safir Mamori membulat menatap restoran yang baru saja dia masuki. Dengan mata takjub dia mengamati satu persatu dekorasi restoran mewah ini.

"Woi, kamu mau jadi _bellgirl_? Jangan habiskan waktu sialanmu untuk hal remeh-temeh seperti ini! Bikin malu saja." Suara gerutuan dari seorang pemuda menyadarkannya dari fantasi gilanya. Dengan masih sedikit terperanjat, Mamori mengekor sosok Hiruma yang sudah agak jauh dari jangkauannya. Namun kaki Hiruma kemudian terhenti di resepsionis, memaksa kaki Mamori juga ikut terhenti.

"Psst… Hiruma-kun! Kita mau makan disini?" bisiknya pelan sehingga Hiruma sajalah yang mendengarnya. Hiruma cuek. Dia mendengarnya, tapi berpura-pura tak mendengar. Mamori terdiam sejenak, menunggu jawaban dari Hiruma. Tetapi saat suara itu tak datang, Mamori mencubit lengan Hiruma, membuat pemuda pirang itu berjengit.

"Au! Kau gila! Apa sih?" tanyanya nanar. Mata hijaunya memandang mata safir itu dengan penuh kemarahan. Mamori mendengus kesal. "Iya. Ku jawab deh. Nggak. Mana mau aku mentraktirmu di tempat mewah sialan seperti ini? Huh. Sori ya." ujarnya lagi, menyadari alasan Mamori mengambek adalah karena pertanyaan yang tidak dijawabnya tadi. Setelah mendengar jawaban Hiruma, wajah Mamori kembali memerah. Entah malu entah marah.

"Lalu kau kesini buat beli apa?" tanya Mamori lagi, masih dengan suara pelan. Hiruma menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan gadis disampingnya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Jawabnya santai. Mamori hanya bisa mengelus dada mendengar jawaban singkat nan santai yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda bermata hijau toska itu. 'Benar-benar menyebalkan…' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan. Satu botol champagne. Ada yang bisa saya bantu selain ini, Tuan?" suara resepsionis yang tadi menghilang memecahkan sunyi. Pada tangan resepsionis itu sudah terdapat kardus berwarna merah metalik. Dengan sigap resepsionis itu membuka kardus merah metalik dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol bening dengan cairan keemasan didalamnya. Pada botol itu terembos dengan mewah tulisan 'CHAMPAGNE'. Hiruma mengangguk singkat, kemudian memberi komando untuk mengemasnya kembali.

"Sudah itu saja. Berapa harganya?" tanyanya sembari merogoh saku jaket army-nya.

"Seratus duapuluh ribu yen, Tuan." Jawab si resepsionis dengan sopan. Hiruma mengangguk singkat lalu menyerahkan dua lembar seratus ratus ribu yen pada resepsionis.

"Kembaliannya tidak usah. Makan saja." Hiruma menggumam tanpa ekspresi saat resepsionis hendak mengeluarkan delapan puluh ribu yen sebagai kembaliannya.

"Eh? T-terimkasih Tuan!"

"Hn."

Phantomhive ©

Dua manusia itu sekarang berjalan menyusuri pertokoan Deimon. Tangan kanan Hiruma menggenggam keresek berisikan champagne entah untuk siapa. Mamori, mata birunya bergerak lincah antara keresek dengan wajah Hiruma yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Berbagai pikiran menggerayanginya, membuatnya memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Mamori tak mau bertanya pada Hiruma yang aneh-aneh karena toh pasti tidak akan dijawab. Jadi dia hanya menduga-duga. Seperti jangan-jangan Hiruma mau melamar gadis.

"Ada apa dari tadi menatapku seperti itu manager sialan? Apa perutmu sudah memberontak minta diisi?" tanya Hiruma ketus. Nada mengejek kentara sekali pada suaranya. Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya dengan muka merah. Malu karena ketahuan mencurigai si kapten setan.

"H-hanya menduga-duga kok. Tidak lapar aku…" ujarnya dalam suara pelan. Hiruma menyeringai lagi.

"Yap. Sudah sampai." Kata Hiruma dengan nada ringan. Mamori mendongak, berusaha mengenali apa yang dituju oleh si iblis. Matanya kembali membulat melihat iluminasi di toko yang berpendar lemah.

"Ama-chan's Flowers…?" gumam Mamori pelan. Tanda tanya memenuhi otaknya. Mau apa laki-laki macam Hiruma membeli bunga? Sesaat Mamori mengira dia salah melihat. Mungkin ini sebenarnya toko senjata. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya kasar, tetapi tetap saja hamparan bunga warna-warni menghiasi tempat itu.

"Ano… Hiruma-kun? Kau tidak…Error?" tanya Mamori hati-hati. Yang ditanya malah tersenyum lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko bunga itu.

"Mungkin iya." Jawabnya santai. Mamori terperanjat mendengar jawaban dari pemuda pirang itu. Alisnya mengerut, tak bisa mencerna perkataan Hiruma. Lagi-lagi pikiran aneh itu menggerayanginya, menggerogotinya. Jangan-jangan Hiruma memang mau melamar gadis? What a…

"Hei, bunga anyelir ini bagus kan?" suara lembut seorang pemuda yang berbisik ditelinganya membuat Mamori tersadar dari alam mimpinya yang fana. Matanya kemudian dipenuhi oleh warna putih, putih bunga carnation.

"Huaaah… cantik sekali… " gumam Mamori pelan. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh helaian bungannya. Hiruma tertawa ringan.

"Cantik kan? Hmm… Pilihanku tidak pernah salah." Gumamnya pelan. Kemudian Mamori terkaget, tak percaya oleh matanya sendiri. Pemandangan dimana pemuda setan itu tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia dan senang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Senyum Hiruma menular. Beberapa detik kemudian, Mamori ikut tersenyum simpul.

"Memangnya kau mau memberikannya pada siapa Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori pelan dengan senyum masih tersungging diwajah manisnya. Hiruma tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Untuk seorang wanita yang spesial."

"Eh..?"

Phantomhive ©

Langit kini telah berubah warna lagi. Biru muda telah tergantikan oleh merah dan jingga. Awan-awan putih sirna, namun sebagai gantinya muncul titik-titik silver yang membentuk satu kesatuan. Sejauh mata memandang, tetap tak ada awan kelabu yang tergantung mengganggu.

Dua pasang kaki melangkah kedalam sebuah tempat. Disana terlihat sebuah jeruk besar yang bersinar terang, membuat siluet keduanya tak tampak jelas. Pemuda pirang itu menggenggam ikatan bunga anyelir pada tangan kirinya dan keresek isi champagne pada tangan kanannya. Di samping pemuda keemasan itu berjalan seorang gadis berambut cokelat, berjalan kebingungan mengikuti sang pemuda.

"Ini… pemakaman?" tanya Mamori pelan, berusaha menatap mata hijau toska si pemuda. Namun pemuda itu menatap pemandangan yang tertera disana dengan datar, seolah merasakan teriakan dari para penghuni kubur, dia mengernyit.

Hiruma menyeret kakinya memasuki pemakaman umum. Kakinya melewati satu persatu batu nisan dengan lincah. Kemudian kakinya terhenti pada sebuah nisan yang terbuat dari pualam. Dia berjongkok, kemudian merogoh tasnya. Mamori mengikuti kegiatan Hiruma, berjongkok disampingnya.

"Nah…" ujarnya pelan, memasang pigura foto yang melukiskan seorang wanita berambut hitam legam. Matanya hijau cerah sama seperti Hiruma. Dia meletakkan pigura itu diatas nisannya yang sudah berdebu. Hiruma mengusap pualam putih itu, dan memperlihatkan nama pemilik nisan itu.

"_Hiruma Yayoi. 13__th__ June 1966-13__th__ June 2001"_

"Dia… ibuku…" lirihnya lemah. Mamori terkesiap. Refleks, dia menggenggam tangan Hiruma yang sudah bergetar. "Dia meninggal karena sakit…"

"Dulu… ibuku begitu sehat. Begitu cantik. Tapi… dia mulai sakit-sakitan sejak ayah sialanku keluar dari rumah… Aku masih ingat. Hari itu aku kelas tiga SD. Aku ingat hari itu adalah ulang tahun ibuku yang ke-tiga puluh lima. Aku juga ingat… ibuku sangat menyukai bunga anyelir putih. Jadi aku memecahkan celenganku, mengambil dua ribu yen untuk membelikannya dua tangkai anyelir putih. Aku yakin ibu pasti akan menyukai hadiah dariku. Aku begitu yakin… tapi… aku tidak tahu kalau hari itu adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengannya…"

"Aku mendapati dirinya sedang terkapar lemah. Darah berceceran dari mulutnya. Ya, penyakitnya kambuh. Adikku masih begitu kecil dan belum mengerti. Ibuku… meninggal. Aku tahu dari tangannya yang lemah, berwarna biru. Aku tahu dari aura tubuhnya, yang seolah kosong tanpa jiwa. Aku tahu karena adikku menangis begitu kencang. Refleks, aku menjatuhkan bunga anyelir hadiahku untuk ibu, membuatnya berubah menjadi merah. Air mataku bahkan tidak turun. Hanya shock. Hanya shock yang melandaku…" lirihnya lemah, berusaha menumpahkan kegalauan hatinya yang dia simpan hampir selama sepuluh tahun. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena gadis disampingnya tidak berkomentar banyak. Hanya menggenggam tangannya dalam kesunyian.

"Aku sadar… aku tak bisa lagi melihat senyumnya yang hangat. Aku sadar aku juga takkan bisa merasakan pelukannya yang lembut. Aku takkan pernah bisa mendengar suaranya yang lembut. Aku juga takkan pernah bisa mengecap enak masakan ibuku. Aku sadar semua itu. Tapi entah kenapa… air mataku tetap tidak bergulir. Rasanya ada sebuah lubang besar yang membekas didalam hatiku, Mencabikku. Tapi tetap saja aku terdiam kaku… tak bisa menangis." Genggaman tangan Mamori semakin erat. Dia menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga agar tidak terjatuh. Kesedihan Hiruma adalah kesedihannya juga. Dia merasa hatinya sakit…

"Sampai sekarang aku juga… tidak bisa mengalirkan air mata… apakah aku ini… anak durhaka?"

"Tidak Hiruma-kun… kau… pasti menanggung penderitaan yang cukup besar…"

"Mungkin…"

Phantomhive ©

Setelah menyuruh Mamori meninggalkannya, Hiruma tersenyum pada ibunya yang terlukis didalam pigura. Tangannya menyusuri foto itu dan bibirnya tersenyum. Setelah puas memandangi wajah sang ibu, Hiruma meletakkan seikat bunga carnation putih, bunga kesukaan sang ibu.

"Ibu… aku memang anak yang merepotkan. Tapi… apakah ibu tahu bahwa aku selalu menyayangi ibu? Apakah ibu tahu kalau setiap nafas yang kuhembuskan ada untuk ibu?" lirihnya pelan. Senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya. Angin semilir menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut keemasannya yang menyatu dengan langit.

"Ibu… aku… mencintaimu lebih dari apapun…"

**-FIN-**

Glek. Fic gagal. Apa ini… -..-'a kenapa romens nyelip? *ditendang* Haa… gajhe maaax…

Yak. Ripyu digelar. Flame bash dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati, apa lagi praise! *plakplak*


End file.
